1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to automatic devices for loading refuse bins.
The invention refers in particular to devices connected to the motor-vehicles used for the collection of urban waste which are able to grip, lift and empty the containers into the body of the motor-vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traditionally, containers are gripped by arms anchored to the rear of the truck after the container has been manually positioned in correspondence with the lifting device. Other container loading systems foresee the possibility of gripping the container by means of an arm situated on the side of the truck, in such a way as to reach the containers, even if not situated near the container itself; however, this case also requires that the container be manually positioned to permit it to be perfectly gripped by the arm.
The fact should be emphasized however that the systems briefly described above require preliminary, manual positioning of the containers, not only to ensure gripping but also to permit them to be positioned in such a way as to allow emptying into the body of the truck.